Stephanie's House (41314)
Stephanie's House '''is a set released in the winter of 2017. Official Description Explore and play in LEGO Friends '''Stephanie’s House, featuring a kitchen with bay window, opening fridge and oven, lounge with television and spiral staircase up to a bedroom with curved balcony, shower room and an office. Share friendship moments on the swing chair on the porch, and look after the baby rabbit in his hutch. * Includes three mini-doll figures: Stephanie, dad James and mom Alicia plus Chili the baby rabbit figure. * Features a modular two-story house with a kitchen, porch, lounge, spiral staircase, bedroom, bathroom, office and a rabbit hutch. * Downstairs features an opening front door, hallway with opening door, kitchen with bay window, opening oven, hob, cooker hood, sink and table with chair and window seat, and a lounge with opening door, sofa, coffee table and a TV. * Upstairs features a bedroom with bed, desk and opening door to a curved balcony, a shower room with toilet, shower and basin, and an office with desk, swivel chair and a laptop. * Outside area features a porch with swing chair to seat three mini-dolls, mailbox and a rabbit hutch. * Accessory elements include a cake, two cupcakes, frying pan, three plates, bowl, kitchen utensils, storage jar, buildable vacuum cleaner, shampoo bottle, perfume bottle, brush, two magazines, basket, carrot, flowers and a vase. * Buildand customize this beautiful, modular house with stained glass windows. * Get busy in the kitchen with Stephanie making tasty treats for all her friends. * Help mom Alicia feed the baby rabbit while dad James vacuums the lounge. * Climb the open spiral staircase and head to the balcony to watch out for guests arriving or share friendship moments on the swing chair in the porch. * Stephanie's House measures over 8” (22cm) high, 9” (25cm) wide and 10” (27cm) deep. * Rabbit hutch measures over 1” (3cm) high, 1” (3cm) wide and 1” (3cm) deep. LEGO Friends Mini-Site Description Stephanie spends most of her time baking in the kitchen — and you can help her make a cake to enjoy with her friends later. Help her dad, James, to vacuum the lounge before feeding Chili the baby rabbit outside. Head up the sweeping staircase to help mom Alicia working in the office and then to the bedroom to get ready. Then sit Stephanie in the swing chair on the porch, ready for her friends to join her. Fun Facts *This is the only set James and Alicia appear in. *Both James and Alicia's torsos and legs are exclusive to this set. *According to Change of Address Stephanie's house is on Laurel Street. Gallery Stephanie-s-House-set-build-41314-600x600.jpg|The set, unboxed and assembled. 41314No1.jpg|Stephanie's House. 41314No2.jpg|Inside Stephanie's House. 41314No3.jpg|Stephanie in her bedroom. 41314No4.jpg|Alicia baking in the kitchen. 41314No5.jpg|Stephanie in the office. 41314No6.jpg|James vacuuming the hall. 41314No7.jpg|Chili in his hutch. 41314No8.jpg|Stephanie mini-doll included in the set. Lego-friends-alicia-minifigure-25-1-.jpg|Alicia mini-doll included in the set. James.jpg|James mini-doll included in the set. 41314No9.jpg|Accessories included in the set. Category:Sets Category:2017 Sets Category:Winter 2017 Wave Category:Stephanie Sets